A Winter's Tale
by Mayura Nacht
Summary: Hermione, jealous of Ron's new girlfriend, discovers a journal hidden in the library full of maps of Hogwart's secret passages. It's all fun and games until the girls get trapped together. Can they get out without cursing each other? (REVISED!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the second story of the "Shakespearean Arc" series. They are all connected, so if you haven't read the first story, "Much Ado About Nothing", then you may not understand all that is happening. I started this series two years ago (before book 5 had been published). This is an alternate universe where Sirius Black is still alive, the Lucius Malfoy has not been taken to Azkaban, and Harry is still on the Quidditch team. There will be original characters introduced. You've been warned.  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
A Winter's Tale  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A strong wind rattled the library windows causing Hermione to glance up momentarily from her schoolwork. Frowning a bit as she watched snow splatter against the rippled glass, deciding she definitely wasn't going outside today. Flipping the page in her history book she smiled inwardly. There was nothing better than reading ahead so she could answer all the questions correctly. She would have the highest grades in all her classes this year, no matter what.

Suddenly a loud "_thunk_" resounded through the silence followed by barely hushed voices."Oops. Sorry.""That was my foot you almost hit.""I said I was sorry." There was a pause. "I hope this doesn't mean you won't help me with my Potions homework."The other laughed lightly. "Of course I will. I'll help you salvage your grade if it's the last thing I do."Hermione shook her head in disdain. If they were going to talk, why couldn't they be quieter? This was a library after all. Turning another page, she tried to block out the two voices as they teased each other. She couldn't. They were getting louder, which meant they were heading her direction. _Great_, she thought. _Just my luck_."Oh, hi Hermione." Ron Weasley said a bit surprised to see her there."Hello Granger," Natalie DeWinter chorused, smiling warmly. Hermione thought her teeth were going to rot. Ever since Natalie and Ron had returned from being Nothing last September, they'd been inseparable. If one watched how much they held hands, they'd die of sugar overload. They giggled, leaned in to whisper sweet nothings in each others ears and basically made an annoying spectacle of themselves. Malfoy had said as much right before the Christmas holiday and found himself lying on the floor spitting up slugs because of it. Ron had gotten better at that hex."Could you two be any louder?" She grumbled. "Some of us are trying to read." They immediately fell silent."Sorry about that. We didn't realize we were that loud." Ron scratched the back of his neck."If we're disrupting your studies, we can find another table." Natalie said quickly. "Although, we are doing Potions homework. You're welcome to join us."Hermione didn't have to think about that."No." She said firmly, a slight bite to the edge of her refusal. _I'd rather chew razors_ was what she wanted to say, but didn't. Instead she dropped her gaze back to her book until the two shuffled off to another table. Hopefully it was on the far side of the library, well away from her.After a while she closed her books and stretched. Deciding that was enough studying for the moment, she wanted to start her search again. Leaning backwards, she peaked around the shelves to make sure no one else was around, then dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. It's been folded so many times that it was hard to keep open once she laid it flat on the table.

Back in September when Ron has vanished, she and Harry had spent quite a bit of time in the library looking through old yearbooks. The records section of the library, where those books were kept, was rarely used by the students. Most of the yearbooks still had stiff spines because they'd never been opened. During that time she'd come across a small book about various clubs that had once been prevalent at Hogwarts. Most of the clubs in the book were gone now, but Hermione had found it interesting. That's where she'd found the paper. It'd been wedged between the back cover and the last page and had been there so long that she'd originally thought it was another page. Only when she tried to turn it did she realize that it was actually a note, folded in half.

"Dear Queen of the North," she began reading in her mind. "I trust you had a lovely holiday. I am sorry I will miss you this year; I have really enjoyed myself. We had a lovely time didn't we? I am going to trust to you the sacred duty of continuing on our brave quest. We must not fail in our efforts for future generations will one day look at us and be glad. The inner sanctum of the Minotaur's House has yet to be found. I know you will find it. For that I have left to you the instruments you will need. The first can be found with the crying rose that watches the sunrise. The second is with the four fish that live in the House of Tomes. Use these to your advantage. Lastly, I wish for you to find an apprentice or perhaps two that will understand and be willing to join you on this quest. Good luck my dear Queen of the North. Sincerely, Lady of the Greenland."Hermione had read the note many times and it still troubled her. Near as she could figure, two students had started a fantasy game years ago. The Lady of the Greenland had graduated, but her friend, the Queen of the North, hadn't. The problem was they spoke as if everything were real, even using archaic grammar. She didn't know what the Minotaur's House was, but she assumed that it was Hogwarts. They'd been doing something, but it'd been left unfinished or else she wouldn't have found the note. Maybe the Queen of the North had been transferred or had died unexpectedly.It had taken her a while to puzzle out the first item. The crying rose who watches the sunrise turned out to be part of a small stag statue nestled amongst a cluster of decorative shrubs that was located on the eastern side of Hogwarts. She'd had to come back to the statue several times before she discovered that if she touched her wand to the stag's mouth it opened. Inside, she'd found the first item, wrapped in a faded pink handkerchief. It was small and appeared to be made of wood.Currently the item, which reminded her if she turned it just right of the crest of a wave, was resting inside her drawers in her dorm. She'd hidden it under her sweaters, knowing no one would find it there. It was important; she just didn't understand how it fit into the game. Maybe when she found the four fish it would make sense.Refolding the note, she tucked it away and decided that it was time to take a brief look around. Hopefully she could spot at least one of the fish today. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm getting sick of it," Hermione growled several days later. Sitting across from her, Harry scribbled madly on his homework. She had insisted they work in the library today rather than try and study in Gryffindor's common room.

"I know, Snape's been extra nasty ever since Christmas." He replied."I wasn't talking about that." She stated, pulling her own homework closer to make sure he didn't copy.Harry had gotten himself into some trouble. His potion grade was low; low enough that Professor Dumbledore had pulled him aside during the holiday and given him a stern lecture. Now he and Hermione were having study sessions every day to try and bring it back up. Snape was enjoying himself greatly at Harry's distress, no doubt, but it wouldn't last. He'd salvage his grade with her as his guide, Hermione was sure of that.Dipping his quill in the inkwell, Harry muttered, "Then what did you mean?"She sighed heavily and closed her Potions book. Glancing up, he waited for her to answer."I'm talking about Ron and DeWinter," she huffed. "They're always whispering to each other during class, which is disruptive, or holding hands, which blocks people from getting around them. For Merlin's sake, I've seen them skipping down the corridors! They need to act their age."Harry stared for a moment. "They were skipping?""Well, yes. It was just once, but I saw them!"Shaking his head he tried to picture his best friend skipping with Natalie. He laughed. It must've been humorous, but obviously Hermione didn't think so. Her narrowed eyes were enough to tell him that.

"They're dating. People who are dating apparently do silly things sometimes. Fred assured me it's just a phase; Bill went through something similar only it involved notes and they never met the girl." He stopped as Hermione drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

"So it's hereditary.""Apparently.""I think I'll spell myself until he comes to his senses."Opening her book again, they continued working. From time to time Harry would ask to look at her work and she'd refuse. He wouldn't learn anything from copying her work. Instead she looked over his, pointed out where he was wrong and suggested he reread the chapter. It went on like this, the two of them sitting at the table, while the ghosts occasionally floated by, searching the bookshelves for a title they wanted.After a while Harry put down his quill."Finished," he announced. She nodded and held out her hand for his homework. Automatically he passed it to her, smiling. He felt he'd done rather well. A few moments later she gave it back to him."Check question five again. It's still not right." She informed him.Frowning, Harry read it over. It sounded right to him. He told her this, but she shook her head and instructed him to reread that section in the book again. He'd see what was wrong. Unfortunately, he didn't. Picking his brain for another half hour, with no helpful hints from Hermione, he gave up."I think I'm going to head back. Nothing's making sense anymore. I'll look at again in the morning." Harry probably wouldn't, but he felt the need to tell Hermione he would. Actually, if he thought about, he'd ask Ron when he got in. With Natalie as his tutor, his grade was improving. Maybe he should ask her to help him too, at least with this problem.Hermione nodded and said that she'd be following him shortly. She wanted to finish this little bit. With a good-bye, he left. Once he was out of sight Hermione closed all her books. She'd been done with her homework for an hour and had been waiting for him to leave. Now she could explore.Stacking the books neatly, Hermione strode off with purpose. She was on a mission now. Deciding to start where she'd left off the other day, she scooted to the farthest outside wall and began scrutinizing every stone. Somewhere there were four fish and she was bound to find them.Most students were at tables spread out in the inner areas of the library so she had little chance of running into them. The tall shelves obscured her from view, leaving her plenty of time before someone bumped into her and she'd have to make up some story of why she was staring at the walls. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Snow fell in lazy spirals as a light breeze picked up. Hermione wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and stared out at her friends. Ron and his brothers were throwing snowballs at each other while Harry spoke with Ginny and Natalie. She frowned when she saw that the Hufflepuff girl had most of Harry's attention at the moment. They couldn't see her as she was, hidden below the eaves. If they had, they'd call and she'd be forced to join them. She didn't want to; not with her around.

Professor Snape's comment from that morning was still fresh in her mind. He'd said it with a sneering smile."Miss DeWinter received a hundred on that quiz. Perhaps you should ask her about the question you didn't understand."_A hundred! This makes the fourth perfect score she's gotten!_ Hermione bit her bottom lip. She wasn't used to being second to anyone in Potions class. It was all Natalie's fault. How could anyone get a perfect score four times in a row on any of Snape's quizzes? It was near impossible. She'd been trying for years and had succeeded here and there, but never four times in a row. At this point Natalie's overall grade was better than hers! Scowling, Hermione turned around and marched back inside without a sound.

-------------------------------  
  
"Hey Harry!" George called. "Did you just see Hermione?" Fred smashed a large pile of snow over his twin's head. He yelped, shoving Fred down on top of Ron. The two struggled trying to get up. Finally Fred rolled off and Ron crawled away far enough out of reach in case his older brother fell on him again.

"No." Harry called back."I could've sworn I saw her," he remarked."She's been quiet lately," Ginny observed. "I overheard a bunch of the other girls mention that she's been a bit snappish to them.""You don't suppose she's taking more classes than she can handle again?" Ron asked. "I didn't think she was.""Not that I know of." Harry replied. Beside him Natalie frowned."Neville Longbottom asked me to help him with his Potions homework today. He said he overheard Hermione say I'd gotten a perfect score on the last quiz." She took a step back and looked around Harry to Ron. "That makes the third person from Gryffindor to ask me for help.""You're helping me, Neville asked you, who's the third?" Ron picked himself up off the ground, dusted the snow from his slacks and walked over to her.Harry looked vaguely guilty. "That'd be me.""You." Ron exclaimed, shocked. "I thought Hermione was helping you.""She is, but I was having a tough time on the homework the other day, so I asked Natalie to explain the problem. Hermione's advice just wasn't helping. I was going around in circles." The young wizard folded his arms across his chest. "When Natalie explained it, it made more sense.""Hermione and I just have different teaching styles," Natalie quickly interjected. "What works for one person doesn't always work for another.""Yeah, well..." Ron muttered. Harry squatted down and grabbed a handful of snow. In one fluid movement he snagged Ron's scarf and collar of his robe with one hand and stuffed the snow down his neck with the other. The red head squawked in surprise as Harry released him and ran for Fred and George. Scooping up some snow, Ron threw the malformed ball at his friend. Smiling wickedly as Harry dodged, he took off after him.

Ginny and Natalie shook their heads

"Boys," Ginny stated, rolling her eyes. Natalie chuckled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Safely inside the warmth of the library, Hermione once more began her hunt for the four fish. The walls had held no answer to the note's riddle. Having ruled them out, she was currently staring at the ceiling. Perhaps something in the recesses of the arches held a fish or two.

Scanning took its toll on her neck though and she had to stop every so often to let it rest. Finally it was too much and she flopped down at a table. This was turning out to be a more frustrating search than the first. She had more clues to go on, but they weren't helping.

"Maybe I need to be looking for a book with four fish on the cover?" she muttered, stretching her legs out. Her shoe collided with the table leg. Sucking in her breath, she waited for the intense pain to pass. Running her hand down her leg, she leaned forward until her fingers touched the new scuffmark. Grumbling under her breath, she tried to rub it to see if she could at least get rid of most of it, but to no avail. This just wasn't her day at all. Lifting her head, she smacked it against the lip of the table.

"MERLIN," she hissed, biting her lip to keep the rest of the oath from escaping. This was definitely not her day. Not at all!Blinking back tears, she stared at the floor. Lifting her gaze slightly she glared at the offending table leg. Her jaw nearly dropped. In front of her was a carving of a fish. It was in the shape of a "j" with the head as the base of the leg and its body lifting up through carved swirling waves.Dropping onto her hands and knees, she stared at her find. Quickly glancing at the other legs, she discovered that they too held fish. This was it! This was the spot! Now she just needed to figure out the secret of how to get the next item out. Crawling around the table, she studied each leg. The fish's mouths were already open, so that wasn't the trigger like last time.Sitting all the way down, Hermione crossed her legs and thought. There had to be a trick to this one too. Suddenly she brightened. Rolling on to her side, she looked at each leg in turn. Just as she thought, something was missing from one of them. Sitting back up, she smiled, her earlier unhappiness forgotten. Leaping to her feet, she hurried out of the library and up to the Gryffindor Tower. Within minutes she was back.Plopping onto the floor, she opened her hand to reveal the statue's item she'd found earlier. The color of the wood matched perfectly. Here eyes quickly alighted on the spot she'd found earlier. In amongst the waves curling up towards the thick tabletop was a gap. If she hadn't been looking at the other legs, she probably would've missed it. That was probably what the Lady of the Greenland and the Queen of the North had wanted.There were several tables in the library like this one. All ornately decorated with carvings of plants, which was why Hermione hadn't looked at them before. The tabletops were as thick as her history book and made of polished wood. She had thought it was due to the style, but it could be more.Taking the wooden wave in her fingers, she slid it into place between two waves and pressed on it to hold it in. She thought she heard the sounds of rushing water. Low, but forceful, it was as if she'd put her ear to a conch shell. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a bright yellow light. Shifting, she saw the light fade away. Suddenly a section of the table noiselessly dropped down a full foot. It was as if a mouth had opened.Hermione stared at it in wonder before coming to her senses. Making sure the "key" was in place, she scooted under the table and reached in. The entire inside was hollow, making it a perfect spot to stash all sorts of wonderful treasures. Right now her main concern was finding the Lady of the Greenland's treasure. Feeling around, she found something hard and covered in paper. Seizing it, she pulled the item out. Wrapped in aged parchment and tied together with two ribbons, one yellow, one blue, was what appeared to be a book.Crawling out with package in hand, Hermione paused to remove the key and waited while the panel moved back into place. She had it. She had the last item from the note. Now she could find out who these two passed students were. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Just a quick reminder of a few things. 1) A Winter's Tale is the second story in the Shakespearean Arc series. Much Ado About Nothing is the first. 2) In this universe, anything that occurred in Order of the Phoenix, did not happen. 3) ...means thought. Thank you.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Evening Hermione," Ron called as she sat down between Harry and Neville at supper that evening.

She sniffed. "Evening."

Leaning back in his seat, Ron watched as she ate. Hermione hadn't made eye contact with him for more than a second. It was as if she was mad at him, but he couldn't think of anything he'd done to warrant this. Blowing on his spoonful of soup he racked his brain for an answer. Nothing came to mind. She was just having a bad day, he reckoned, and was taking it out on him. Well, that wasn't fair. If she were going to be rude like that, then he'd just eat his soup and ignore her too.

"You were in the library almost all day," Neville commented. "Were you working on tomorrows Charms homework?"Hermione paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. _Merlin! I completely forgot my homework!  
_ "Y-yes. It's all finished." She lied trying to sound as convincing as possible. The truth was she'd spent the afternoon with her new treasure.Once she'd carefully unwrapped the parchment, she'd found a worn leather journal. At first she feared opening it, but once she did, she'd found page after page of handwritten notes, spells and maps. They were neat, legible and organized, but everything was in code. Flamboyant names like "Water Leaper's Stairwell to the Abyss" and "Horus' Chariot of the Sun" was given to the maps. She had no idea where any of these rooms and corridors was, if they were even in the school at all. It was a complete mystery.The one thing she did know for sure was that the House of Tomes meant the library. Other names such as Griffen's Keep, Talon's Roost, Meles' Den, and Jormungand's Stronghold seemed to indicate the different dorms. If that was true, then she could decipher a few of the maps at least. Still, none of them appeared to be connected to any passages she recognized. It seemed like the Lady of the Greenland and the Queen of the North had been making up an entirely different world. Like it was part of a story they were constructing."Can I ask you a few questions about it later then?" Neville asked breaking her train of thought. She nodded hastily and mentally scolded herself for not finishing the homework before delving into the mysteries of the journal. That'd be the first thing she did when she was finished eating.Gulping down her food quickly, she barely registered the taste or temperature of what she ate. Burning her tongue on the vegetable soup was the price she'd pay to cover up her mistake today. She wouldn't let that journal take her attentions away from her studies again.Excusing herself before dessert arrived, she escaped to Gryffindor and plunged into her homework. She was almost done when everyone started filing in. Neville came over and asked about Charms, which she lied and said that he'd made her realize that she'd been wrong on a question; that's why she'd eaten and run. He seemed to accept this and actually appeared proud that he'd helped her for a change. She'd let him have that. No need to tell him the truth.After a bit Harry came over and they began going over Potions homework again. Ron disappeared as usual. Natalie was probably waiting for him someplace, Hermione reckoned. Although she thought it odd that Neville left at the same time. She dismissed it quickly, focusing on Harry and his Potions problems. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was late, she shouldn't be out, but Hermione was too excited. If Filch caught her, she'd be in trouble for sure, but she was about to solve the mystery. For the past few days she'd been studying Greenland's Journal, as she'd dubbed it, for clues to its purpose. Picking a map that had the House of Tomes in it, she'd begun hunting for clues as to the exact location it represented. There was no compass on the map to tell North or South on, so she needed to orientate herself so that it made sense.

Standing outside the library doors, she counted fourteen paces from it heading left. She stopped, listened for anyone approaching then took another seven. Carefully lowering her lantern to get a better look at the journal, she read the directions again. Turning so that she was facing the opposite wall she stared at a solid wall. According to the map there should be a door to another passage there. Frowning, she reread the directions."Rap thrice with your stave and announce your presence to the spirits with an Entendre," she muttered. "Couldn't they use Modern English?" Closing the journal, she tucked it under the arm holding the lantern and pulled her wand from her sweatshirt pocket with her free hand. Slipping up to the wall, she held her wand firmly and tapped it three times on the wall and quietly said_ Entendre_. She doubted she got the accent right, but it didn't seem to matter.Abruptly, the wall in front of her pulled away as if someone had pushed aside heavy curtains. Squeaking in surprise, she gazed at the gap it created. The lantern light barely touched the darkness, but she wasn't afraid. Hermione realized what she had in her possession. This journal contained maps to the secret passages of Hogwarts._This could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands,she thought. I should put it back where I found it or turn it into Professor McGonagall_. Reason told her that was the wisest choice, but one crazy part of her wanted to hang on to it. It didn't hurt to look at a few passages. They could come in handy one day. Besides, she was sure the twins had found most of the passages by this point anyway. What was the harm in keeping the journal a little longer and exploring herself? She wouldn't go far and she had a map on how to get out if she got stuck.Decision made, she stepped under the shuffled stones and into the passage.

------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, I was thinking," Harry began as they left Potions class one day a week later.

"Yes?" She replied, adjusting her arms so her books wouldn't slide out.

"Well, maybe we could join Ron, Natalie and Neville for a study group. There's no sense in you and I studying in one place and they in another. Since we're all having troubles...""I'm NOT having troubles in Potions." Hermione spat."No, I meant since some of us are having troubles in Potions, that perhaps joining together might be better." Harry glanced behind him at Ron.Seething silently, Hermione pretended to consider the idea.

She didn't want to be around Natalie DeWinter any more than she had to. _She drapes herself all over Ron. Honestly, she has little idea of proprietary left. She's the new star student in Potions class and now History_ _class!_ Boiling inside, Hermione hoped her anger wasn't showing through her stern facade. _Who does she think she is coming into Hogwarts and taking over?_ She continued her mental rant, as the boys waited for an answer. _For pity's sake, her entrance was slugging Draco Malfoy! The boys think she's wonderful, the girls think she's daring, but she's a nuisance._

_   
  
_ "That's a fine idea." Hermione said slowly, evenly, trying to hold back her temper. "But Harry needs one on one tutoring or he'll never pass. You do want to pass, right Harry?"Harry nodded, although he didn't agree with the "one on one" bit."But it's still a good idea to get together at least once a week to have a quick look at everyone's work. We could share our thoughts on different Potions," Ron suggested, looking hopeful.

"I'll think about it," she replied curtly as they separated.

Leaving them to enjoy lunch, she headed towards one of the less popular areas of the school. She had just enough time to check out "Wulver's Burrow" before her next class. Pulling Greenlands' Journal to out, she rested it on top of the stack she was carrying. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Wulver's Burrow" turned out to be a hidden chamber. It wasn't the only one the maps indicated, but it was the first she'd been in. She'd expected the layers of dust, but not the set of large comfortable looking chairs, two tables, sofa, throw pillows, three lamps and decorative wall sconces. Someone had taken care to furnish this room.

Wiping her hand across one table, Hermione looked around her. There was a window, so it could be seen from the outside. Obviously the room had never been used as a classroom, it was too small. Taking out her wand, she hastily spoke a spell that banished dust. That meant someone must've made it into a sitting or reading room. That would explain the furnishings.

"This will make a lovely studying spot." She said out loud, dropping her books on a table. Ambling over to the window, she peered out at the snow-covered landscape. From there she could see the Quidditch pitch. Smiling, she stepped back and took a turn around the room. Hermione was delighted it. Wandering back to the table, she knelt down on the floor in front of it. It was a sturdy looking low standing table with bowed legs in the Victorian style. There was a drawer set into it, just under the lip. She'd noticed it when she'd first walked in. Curious, she took a hold of the tarnished brass ring that decorated it and pulled.The drawer slid open easily and she found another journal. The same blue and yellow ribbons held it shut as Greenlands' Journal. _This must be their meeting place_, Hermione reasoned staring at it. Picking it up, she sat down in one of the chairs to flip through it. There were two sets of handwriting in this journal. One she quickly recognized from Greenlands' Journal, the other logically was the Queen of the North's. As she read, Hermione realized that these were notes between the two girls. _They must've left them for each other when they couldn't meet face to face_, she thought delighted by her discovery. Some of the banter appeared to be plotting their next journey into the passageways, but most of it referenced real life events. The "happy birthday Lady" stood out, the ink still turning colors years after it'd been written."They were really good friends." Hermione mused smiling over a "good luck on your Potions test, you'll need it" comment, which lazily moved about the page. She wished she could've known them; they seemed like interesting girls. After all, they'd taken on a daunting task to map the secret passages and rooms of Hogwarts."Too bad they didn't find the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron could've used that." She muttered putting the journal back in the drawer. She'd save it for later. Right now she needed to head for class.Stepping out into the hallway, the doorway closed behind her, it's guard statue back in place. Double-checking that she had everything, she hurried down the corridor. As she walked, Hermione began wondering what the girls had been like. Adventurous, dedicated, ingenious, and a bit silly from what she'd read. They would've been fun to talk to at least. Sighing, she reordered her books to hide Greenlands' Journal once more.It'd be nice to have someone female to share adventures with. Occasionally she felt like the proverbial third wheel with Harry and Ron. She was friendly enough with most of the Gryffindor girls her age, but none of them she'd consider her best friend except perhaps Ginny. Even then, Ginny had her own circle of friends that she talked too.

For a moment Hermione felt alone. She knew she wasn't truly alone as long as she had friends, but Ron was slowly being taken away. Yes, Natalie was slowly pulling him into her clutches. If she weren't careful, she'd lose Harry to her too. She was pretty and charming, Hermione was neither. Ron hadn't even thought of her as a girl really until he saw her at the Yule Ball last year. Annoyed, she considered it his loss that he hadn't realized sooner otherwise she might have gone with him. Might have, but probably not if he'd asked in the same way. He could be such an idiot.

Turning a corner, she shook her head. This was ridiculous, she was making a big deal over Ron as if he was her boyfriend. He wasn't, he was her friend, there was a difference. Irritated with herself, Hermione stomped off to class. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Her mood had not lightened by that evening. Grumbling or remaining silent through out most of dinner, Hermione ignored the conversations floating about her until Natalie's name was mentioned. "Are we still meeting with you and Natalie?" Neville inquired, his green beans sliding off his fork. Frowning, he scooped them up and hurriedly shoved them in his mouth.

"That's right," Ron replied. "We'll be in the library over by the History section." He paused and turned to Harry. "You're coming too, right?"Hermione saw Harry nod out of the corner of her eye. Her stomach knotted and she put down her fork."Great." Neville said happily. "Maybe we can all pass Potions with as high marks as Hermione.""I wouldn't go that far," Harry began."Yeah, Natalie's not a miracle worker, she's just..." Ron stopped hearing Hermione's chair scrape against the stone flooring.Standing rapidly, Hermione didn't care if she'd left half her plate uneaten. She had to get away from them and their Natalie-worship. Walking stiffly to the doorway, she told herself she wouldn't cry, not in front of them. Once she was outside, she ran for the girl's restroom, but suddenly thought better. They could find her there. Ron would probably send Natalie after her and she didn't want to deal with her.Hurrying up three sets of stairs, she took a left then a right her feet taking her to the one place she knew they wouldn't find her. She took out her wand just as the tears began trickling down her cheeks."_Il perdit les moufles_" She said softly, choking on the words. The statue stepped away and she dashed into Wulver's Burrow.Collapsing onto the sofa, she sobbed. The boys were meeting with Natalie and she was going to help them with their Potions homework."Little know-it-all." Hermione mumbled unhappily, tears streaking her face. "How could they do this to me? I'm the one who always helps them!"Tucking her legs up under her, she buried her head in her arms wishing she'd not heard them. Even Harry had turned to Natalie. That hurt the worst. She was his tutor, not that little Hufflepuff interloper! She was the one that was supposed to save his grades. How could he betray her like that?She needed to escape, to not think about them. Sitting up, she reached forward to the table and opened the drawer. Snatching the journal, she flipped to the middle. There was a rather long entry and she began to read. The Lady of the Greenlands and the Queen of the North's entries made her feel better. They spoke so easily to each other making Hermione smile."The Lord of the Minatour's House nearly spied me the other day creeping to the Road to the Fen. I pretended to walk past and waited until he was gone before turning around and going back. He may suspect our quest, be careful my friend Queen." One entry said. Another warned of the silent specter of Bast that has taken to haunting the halls of late. Hermione wondered if they meant by that. She'd have to look up Bast in the library later. She wouldn't do it tonight, not when the boys and Natalie would all be there.Instead she stayed curled up with the journal reading the adventures and misadventures of two girls from long ago. They'd built a fantasy world around their real life. It was pleasant to read, but Hermione knew the outcome. The Queen of the North never continued the quest after the Lady of the Greenlands' departure. It was sad in a way, but at least it'd given Hermione a chance to learn about them.She wasn't sure how long she sat reading the journal and she really didn't care. It helped her forget. Realizing that everyone would eventually start looking for her, she wished for a moment she didn't have to go back before reluctantly closing the journal. Returning it to its home, she left Wulver's Burrow and returned to Gryffindor House.No one appeared to notice she'd been gone. Harry, Ron and Neville weren't there, so she reasoned they were still with Natalie. Passing by Ginny and her fourth year friends without a word, she went to the fifth year girl's dorm and pulled out her homework. Bundling it up, she returned to the Common Room and began looking it over. She was still working on it when the boys returned. She didn't bother to say hello or good night. If she didn't acknowledge them then they couldn't disrupt her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I think she's mad at us." Neville whispered to Harry watching Hermione walk past them without a hello. Harry nodded. She'd barely been speaking to them for the past four days. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out why she was upset.

"I don't know how, we haven't done anything." Harry replied readjusting his books.

"I overheard Lavender tell the other girls that she doesn't think Hermione likes Natalie," Neville reported.

Harry stopped mid step. He looked at Neville and tried to think if that were true."I don't see how, she's really nice and she's smart. They should get along fine.""She's a pain is what she is." A familiar voice sneered. Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle stood only a few paces behind them. Tilting his head slightly, Malfoy sized up Harry. "She has no manners and is Hufflepuff. That's the worst house to be in, next to Gryffindor."Green eyes narrowed as Harry tightened his grip on his books.

"Better than being a forked tongue Slytherin." He spat back.

"You only wish you were a Slytherin," Malfoy began, his lips curling in a cruel smile. "After all, we have the best of everything. Better marks, better friends, better clothes, better, well everything." He laughed."You do not." Harry growled. "You don't have the better Quidditch team. We beat you soundly as did the Hufflepuff team."Malfoy's smile disappeared."At least my friend didn't disappear.""He came back with a new student.""Who punched me in the face.""Which you deserved," Harry snapped."She's a Hufflepuff half-breed who has no manners whatsoever." Malfoy snarled."Lover's spat?" A cool female voice purred in Malfoy's ear. His face went white and he whipped his head around to find a pair of hazel eyes twinkling mischievously at him. Natalie smiled slowly. Behind her, Crabbe and Goyle were standing stiffly, frozen in place by a hex. Ron stood next to her holding his wand out, providing ample evidence as to what had happened.Harry grinned at his friends as Malfoy turned bright red and bolted down the hall. Natalie's smiled broadened as she watched him go."Whatever you said to him, thanks." Harry said, his anger ebbing. Natalie winked at him."You're welcome," she replied. Ron gave her a disgusted look."I don't think you want to know what she said," he commented."It was the only thing I could think of to get rid of him." Natalie pointed out crossing her arms. Ron eyed her warily.Harry shrugged glad that at least they'd chased Malfoy away."So what was his problem with you today?" Natalie asked, nodding her head in Malfoy's direction."The usual, me breathing." Harry lied. There didn't seem to be a point to tell them about Hermione. She would get over whatever it was she was mad at in time. Until then, they'd have to bare it.Ron and Natalie nodded in unison and the four headed down the hall together.

-------------------------------  
  
Skulking through the rows of shelves, Hermione checked to make sure she was by herself. So far today she'd managed to dodge her friends. She didn't want to speak to them; she just wanted to be alone. After the day she was having, she needed it.

"Your marks have improved, did DeWinter help you?" Snape had said nonchalantly that morning handing back last Friday's quiz.Hermione had wanted to throw her cauldron of boiling water on him. How could he even suggest she couldn't bring up her grade on her own? Before Natalie had come, she'd always been the brightest student in her year, not to mention the school. She loved the praise, the honor that such a position brought. Now that had all shifted to Natalie, leaving Hermione out of the spotlight. Academics were the one thing Hermione was good at and she hated to have it taken away._Along with my friends_, she thought angrily, turning a corner and ducking behind another row of shelves.One by one, everything that was hers was being taken away. Perhaps it was selfish, but they were her friends and her honors that Natalie was stealing. Hermione wanted them back.Adjusting the books in her arms, Hermione cut over two more rows to the Herbology section. Professor Sprout wanted a paper on the various uses of Belladonna and Hermione was going to give her the best, most thorough, paper she'd ever received. She'd make sure it outshone Natalie's.Slowing her pace slightly, glanced up at the tags along the shelves. Reading Herbology on the label at last, she zipped down the row scanning it for the right book. After a quick search, Hermione pulled out two books on Belladonna and three more general books on plants. Smiling to herself, she knew this was just the start of her research. _These are getting heavy though_, she thought adding another book to her pile. There was a table around here, she remembered, that she could leave her stack at while she looked for more.

Rounding the last shelf, she emerged in a little alcove and froze. She wasn't alone; in front of her, arms wrapped tightly around each other were two students. Rooted to the spot, she helplessly watched a pair of hands slither up the back of Ron's maroon sweater.

Her mouth felt like cotton has been forcibly stuffed into it. Fingers clenched the books in desperation as her mind whimpered.

_No, please, not this_.

Ron tilted his head more as the hands slowly crawled back down. Behind him Hermione could see the cinnamon top of Natalie's head. They were kissing. Soft incoherent sounds emanated from them as Ron hugged Natalie closer.Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She needed to leave, now. Stiffly, she took a step back and then another."Ron..." Natalie breathed heavily, lifting her head.Hermione went numb. Willing herself to flee with what was left of her functioning brain, she turned and ran back down the row. She stumbled and lost the top book off her stack as she righted herself. It hit the stone floor with a resounding "_smack_", but she didn't pause to retrieve it.Tears sliding down her face, she ran out of the library and dashed up the stairs to Gryffindor. Dropping all the books on her bed, she sank to the floor. Sobbing, Hermione tried to organize her feelings, but they weren't cooperating._He's with her. He'll never be with me_. She replayed the scene again and knew it was true. Natalie has him; she has Ron. _I should've told him yes to the Yule Ball. If I'd said that, he wouldn't have become Nothing and never would've met her and I wouldn't be losing all my friends to her! _Slamming her fist into the mattress to accent her point, Hermione continued to weep. _Her grades are better than mine, she's become the darling of all the teachers, she's...PERFECT. I don't stand a chance against that. It would've been better if she'd never come back!__   
  
_ Furious and hurt, Hermione continued crying until her eyes burned. Wiping her face in her coverlet, she sat on the floor trying to decide what to do. The only thing that came to mind was the same tactics she'd applied before. Silence."I'll ignore her," she whispered hoarsely to herself. "Let's see how Miss Perfect DeWinter can handle that."

----------------------------------  
  
Ron stood ankle deep in snow, the wind whipping his hair about.

"I don't get it," he said lifting his gaze to the sky. "What is Hermione's problem?"Beside him, Harry knelt down and scooped up snow. Fashioning it into a ball, he tossed it up in down a few times before pitching it into the yard."I don't know. She's been ignoring me for a week now. I can't even get her to help me with my Potions homework."Sighing, Ron stared out as other students started throwing clumps of snow at each other. As usual, the twins were in the thick of it, happily dumping snow on whom ever crossed their path."She's mad at us for something," Harry commented, standing. "I just don't know what.""I haven't seen her all day, not even at breakfast." Ron muttered. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. His eyes widened. Turning abruptly, he grabbed Harry by the arms, his fingers digging into the thick material of his jacket. "Harry. What if she..." He swallowed trying to control his sudden fear. "What if she's become Nothing?"All the blood drained from Harry's face."S-s-she wouldn't do that." He stuttered, trying to fend off the growing alarm."Harry, she's showing the signs I did." Ron said slowly, evenly, hoping he was wrong.The other youth shook his head."No, she...""Harry! Listen to me, she could!" Ron's voice tightened in fear. "It's easy to slip into that mind set. To think you're nothing. I know; I did it.""So did I." Natalie interrupted coming forth from under the covered walkway behind them. "We need to find her."Gloved fingers released Harry as Ron let his hands fall to his sides. Taking several breaths he tried to calm down. Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Turning together, they faced Natalie, seeing for the first time the look of concern in her eyes."I'll check Gryffindor." Harry said firmly."I'll check the Library." Ron stated."I'll check the girl's bathrooms. We'll meet back here in half an hour." Natalie told them. They nodded then ran inside, scattering to their appointed locations. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The walk from Wulver's Burrow to the fifth floor girl's bathroom was a bit longer than Hermione realized. Washing her hands, she scolded herself for not paying attention to that detail sooner. At least there was a bathroom on this floor, she reminded herself. Gazing into the mirror, she smoothed out the top of her hair, not that it helped the frizz much. Spinning around, she strode out and headed back to Wulver's Burrow.

"Granger!" Natalie called. She sounded excited to see her. Hermione kept walking, ignoring the other girl."Hey, Granger! Wait up!"Shoes scuffed against the stone as Natalie jogged to catch up. Hermione picked up her pace. Suddenly a hand jerked her back."Didn't you hear me? I said wait up." Natalie huffed, holding Hermione firmly. "We're all worried about you. Why are you hiding up here?"Hermione remained silent, her eyes fixed on the hallway in front of her."Granger? Is everything all right? Hermione? Ron and Harry are really worried about you."Biting the inside of her lip, Hermione listened, but all she could think of was running away. Nobody was worried about her; Natalie was just making it up. She was the school's darling star student, why should she care about anyone else? Especially the former star, her rival?Twisting, Hermione slapped Natalie's hand away."Why should you care?" She spat, pulling away. "Why should the star student give a flying dragon's wing about me?"Shocked, Natalie stared at her in confusion."You've already stolen my friends, don't pretend to care about me!" Hermione hissed, venom oozing from her words. She turned and fled before Natalie could react.Racing towards Wulver's Burrow, she prayed to make it there before the other girl saw her. Unfortunately, she could hear Natalie's footsteps behind her. She didn't have much of a chance to lose her in the straightaway of the hall. Suddenly dodging right, Hermione headed for a small staircase leading up.Taking the steps two at a time, she reached the landing before Natalie appeared at the bottom. Quickly digging into the pocket of her coat, she pulled out Greenland's Journal and opened it. Running as she read, Hermione found what she was looking for. Sliding to a halt beside an old tapestry with owls flying through a forest, she pulled out her wand."Pumpkin butter!" She exclaimed. The tapestry pulled aside and the wall swung inward. Ducking inside, Hermione chanted _Lumos_, lighting the room with a small light from her wand. Smiling to herself, she could finally breathe easy. She'd escaped."AND JUST WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Natalie roared.Spinning so fast, she nearly fell over, Hermione gasped as she stared at Natalie, red-faced from running, glaring at her."Star student? Granger, I am NOT a star student. Yes, I may be getting good marks, but that hardly qualifies for star student status. I don't know where you got that idea and I'm not stealing your friends!""Yes you are! First Ron, then Neville and Harry! You've probably got the twins already wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Hermione yelled feeling all the hurt and jealousy bubbling to the surface. "You waltz in here after all this time and take over! You get better marks on your Potions homework and quizzes and suddenly everyone wants you to help them! Where does that leave me? It leaves me alone, that's where!"Natalie took a step forward, but Hermione retreated further into the passageway."Just go away!" Hermione cried."Granger, I'm not trying to make anyone like me." Natalie took another couple steps, forcing Hermione to back up more. "Please, I'm not trying to hurt you purposely.""LIAR!"Beneath them, the floor began to quiver. Suddenly it rolled, throwing both witches to the ground. The journal and wand flew out of Hermione's hands as she collided with the undulating stone. They screamed as the floor pulled back, dropping them both into the darkness below.For a moment the only light came from the Lumos spell, which barely punctured the shadows enveloping them. Pulling herself onto her knees, Hermione reached for her wand just as Natalie cast as second _Lumos_."Are you hurt?" Natalie inquired, standing up. Raising her wand towards the ceiling she frowned. "I don't think we can get out the way we came down."Saying nothing, Hermione grabbed Greenland's Journal and began flipping through the pages hurriedly. This passage must be here,she thought anxiously. She opened map after map as Natalie made a slow circuit around the room looking for an exit."It's not here." Hermione whispered, her voice full of fear."What's not here?" Walking over, Natalie squatted down and peered at the journal."There's no map of this passage!" Hermione snapped, trying not to cry. "I'm stuck, with you, in this place until someone finds us. IF someone finds us!" Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling out. Natalie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her."Look, I'm not sure why you think I'm stealing your friends away." She began softly as Hermione wept. "I didn't mean to make you think that. All I want is to try and live again. I've spent thirty years as Nothing. I had no memory of who I was or why I kept coming back to Hogwarts. Every September I'd be back here watching a new set of first years march in. I'd sit through classes with them until I grew bored, and then would wander off for a while before returning. The reason I do so well in my classes now is that I've been taking them for thirty years. That does give me a slight advantage over everyone else." Natalie pointed out, dropping her hand to her side."Everyone I knew is gone. Friends I had are married and their children are attending Hogwarts. My parents are dead. I've lost my life." The other girl said, her voice filling with regret. For a few moments the only sound that could be heard were Hermione's sobs. When Natalie spoke again, the sadness was gone. "Perhaps I've been trying too hard to make people like me, but I honestly didn't mean to. I can understand where you are coming from, I would be upset with me if I was in your shoes and you were used to certain things. Although Granger, you haven't made it easy for the boys lately. The silent treatment can only ostracize people; it doesn't help anything. Next time something is bothering you, try talking to them. They're not as dumb as they act. Give them a chance to know how you feel."Wiping her eyes, Hermione sniffed twice. She hadn't thought about what Natalie had done while she was Nothing. From the way Ron had described it, they seemed to simply flit about doing whatever they wanted and it'd been a fluke that he'd met Natalie when he had."Can I ask you something?" Natalie asked straightening."What?" Hermione hiccupped."Do you have a crush on Ron?"Silent for a moment, Hermione wondered if she could trust the girl."This would stay between us, I promise." Flipping her braid off her shoulder, Natalie crossed her heart. "I swear.""I-I'm not sure. I think I do, I mean he's been my best friend and...""I understand." Natalie cut in. "I've watched you and Ron for years, I suspected there might be more, but you were too young to act on it. Now you aren't, but, well, Ron's my boyfriend. It doesn't mean he doesn't still like you as a friend, it's just that...""You're here." Hermione finished, gathering up the journal.Natalie sighed."Exactly." She paused for a moment then spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I love Ron and I know there's someone special out there for you. Although, as a word to the wise, don't go after Harry.""I wasn't even thinking about that." Hermione replied standing."Good. Sometimes it's not good to date the enemy of an evil wizard."Nodding, the Griffyndor managed a weak smile. Feeling a tad better, Hermione looked around. There didn't appear to be any visible exits; Natalie would've said if there were. Since the floor had fallen out from under them after she'd screamed "liar", perhaps she needed to find an antonym for it to get out."Out of curiosity, Granger, where'd you find that book?" Natalie asked as Hermione flipped through the pages again."I found it in the library.""The library?"Hermione nodded. They were silent for a few minutes until Hermione sighed and closed the journal."Nothing, there's nothing in here that'll help us. It doesn't show anything that I can correlate with this room," she said turning to Natalie. The other girl wore a strangely contemplative look on her face.Chewing her bottom lip, Natalie trained her gaze on the journal. Suddenly she spun around, strode over to one wall, and put her wand up against it."Little light, little light, help us find our way out of this night." She said, her voice rising and falling like she was almost singing the words. A tiny pale green light appeared. It ran along the wall, growing steadily brighter as it went until it was a yellow-green. Just as it turned, the light split in two and outlined the frame of a door. Smiling, satisfied with the result, Natalie walked over to where the light indicated."This should be the way out." Tapping her wand on the stone, she turned to Hermione and smiled."How did you do that?" Hermione exclaimed, hurrying over."It's something I picked up years ago. Unfortunately it only locates secret passages, it doesn't tell you the password to get through them.""IF they have a password," Hermione pointed out. "There are several around Hogwarts that don't, I've discovered."Praying that this was one of them, she raised her wand and said _Alohomora_. There was a click and Natalie quickly threw her shoulder against the door. It swung open, sending the brunette stumbling into the adjoining passageway. Regaining her feet, Natalie raised her wand and looked about."It looks like it goes on down that direction," she said."Then I guess we should go that way." Hermione slipped beside her and indicated the direction with her wand. Nodding, Natalie began walking with the other witch only a step behind.The corridor went on for a ways, looping left, then right as if it were avoiding rooms. Hermione eventually came up abreast with Natalie and the two continued walking side by side. Keeping their wands held up, they hoped to catch sight of an exit back into the regular part of the school. Several times they thought they spotted something that might be an exit, but when Natalie performed the "little light" spell, nothing happened."This is ridiculous," Hermione snarled in frustration. "I feel like we've been going around in circles!"I don't think we have," Natalie replied spotting an alcove up ahead. "Let's try over there."Nodding, Hermione lead the way. Standing in front of the alcove, she stared at the small statue of a griffon resting one paw on a shield. Although it was covered in layers of dust, the girls could still see that the shield had been painted. A gray portcullis with its gate down stood on a top a background of blue cut through by a diagonal maroon band.Dusting it off, Natalie stared at it."I think I've seen this before," she mumbled more to herself than Hermione."Same here." Immediately Hermione began flipping through the journal. She scanned each page and flipped over to the next hurriedly."AH HA! Found it!" She exclaimed. "There is another statue like this one in Valkyrie's Road. Which is," she continued reading, "on the fourth floor.""I wonder if they're connected?" Natalie mused, glancing down at the book."Possibly.""Well, let's try." With that, Natalie chanted the "little light" rhyme once again and the green light burned yellow-green as it outlined the shape of an entrance next to the alcove."YES!" Both girls hugged each other, elated at their discovery. They might get out of this passageway yet! Although they still had to figure out the password, if it had a password. After trying for several minutes Hermione was getting tired."I wish there was a general password for everything," she muttered, leaning up against the wall."We always used to try using the names of the founders. They almost always worked, unless someone had changed the password recently." Natalie said eyeing the stone."We?""My friend Emilia Peabody and I used to go sneaking all over Hogwarts when we were here. She was a third year when I started, but she let me tag along on her queries. She was in Ravenclaw, but we had similar backgrounds so we hit it off. That journal you've been carrying around is hers."Shocked, Hermione glanced down at Greenland's Journal."You mean, the Lady of the Greenland was your friend Emilia Peabody?"Natalie nodded."That would mean," Hermione paused for a second, "are you the Queen of the North?""Yes, I was." Falling silent, Natalie looked away and stared off into the dark of the corridor. "It was a long time ago. I didn't think I'd ever see that journal again, I could've sworn Emilia had taken it with her."Hermione shook her head."I found a note in an old clubs book in the reference section. It was to you and it gave directions on how to find the journal. It's back at Gryffindor in my bureau, I'll give it to you.""Thank you," Natalie choked. "I, I think if Emilia had still been here my fifth year, I wouldn't have become Nothing. She was my best friend.""I could tell." Hermione said softly, gazing down at the journal. "I found the other journal in Wulver's Burrow."Natalie made a sound that might have been "I see", but Hermione couldn't tell. She kept looking down the hallway, away from Hermione for several moments. When she turned back, she was red in the cheeks and her eyes glistened.Feeling like she'd intruded on Natalie's private life, Hermione wanted to thrust the journal into her hands and take off. Running had gotten her into this mess though; it wouldn't get her out. Tucking the journal under her arm, she looked at the wall."Well, if it's worked before, then let's try the founders' names. Godric Gryffindor.""Helga Hufflepuff." Natalie joined in."Salazar Slytherin.""Rowena Ravenclaw."Nothing happened. The girls looked at each other, slightly panicked."What now?" Hermione inquired, trying to keep the fear out of her voice."Well, we could always try what they did in old films.""Which was?""This." Taking two steps, Natalie put both hands on the griffon statue and shoved. There was a grinding, crackling sound as it slowly slid back. A loud "_clunk_" sounded as dust erupted from the edges around the door. Coughing, Hermione took a step back. The door swung lazily open revealing a short corridor on the other side."Let's hurry!" Natalie called letting go. The griffon, no longer feeling any resistance began moving back to its original position.They bolted through and found themselves in another corridor. Looking to their left they saw another griffon statue identical to the first. Smiling, Hermione suddenly laughed. They were in Valkyrie's Road, from here they could get out! Natalie appeared to recognize the passageway too."Yes!" She cried."This way!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know the way out." Grabbing Natalie's arm, the two girls ran down the corridor to the exit. It took a moment to get it open and they were free."We'll have to document that passage," Natalie said as they slipped out into the regular corridor. Hermione nodded. "I think you should be Scholar of the Tower. Yes, I think that's a great name. We'll put it in the journal.""What?" Hermione gave her a perplexed look."Well, you did find Emilia's journal and you have been checking out all the maps, haven't you? Then it's only fitting that you get to have a nickname and have your name in the journal. Unless you don't want to continue exploring?" Natalie rocked back and forth on her feet, her braid swishing against her back. She looked so excited that Hermione couldn't turn it down. It sounded like fun!

"Scholar of the Tower, I like it."

"Just remember, this is just between us girls." Natalie winked and grinned mischievously. "Who knows what problems the knights will cause? They might bring the Lord of the Minatour's House down upon us.""The Lord is Dumbledore, right?""Yes. Don't worry, I'll teach you all the code words. Now we better go before Ron and Harry come looking. We were afraid you might've become Nothing, which was why I was searching up here." Natalie admitted as they began walking."Really?""We were all worried."Hermione sighed."I should apologize, I've been acting like an idiot."The other girl shrugged."I'm sorry Natalie.""It's okay." Reaching over, she gave Hermione a quick hug.Feeling better, Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron still cared for her and she'd found out who the Queen of the North and the Lady of the Greenland were. She'd learned a few things about Natalie and maybe they could become friends."Natalie, do you want to study for Potions with me later?" Hermione asked as they reached the second floor"Only if Ron, Harry and Neville can join us." She remarked."They'd be lost without us, wouldn't they?" Hermione chuckled."They'd fail if it weren't for us!" Natalie laughed, tucking her wand away.Walking side by side they headed for the winter wonderland outside and two anxious fifth year wizards. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, allowing Hermione to exit. She'd taken just one step out of the portal when a voice behind her caught her off guard.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Ginny hissed, hands on her hips."Out," Hermione replied sheepishly. It'd been nearly a month since she and Natalie had gotten trapped together. Since then they'd been getting to know each other while continuing their explorations. It was nice to have someone she could really talk with, Hermione decided. Ron and Harry just seemed to be glad that Hermione was back to normal. She'd had to assure them over and over that she wasn't going to become Nothing before they'd leave her alone.The fourth year glared, tapping one slipper-clad foot against the floor."I should tell the Prefect you've been sneaking out after 'lights out'." She huffed. "This isn't the first time I've seen you do it. What are you doing anyway?"Thinking, Hermione turned and looked at her."I've been meeting with Natalie." She admitted, waiting for the other girl to reply.Ginny frowned then folded her arms in front of her. Chewing over this information, it was several moments before she answered."You've been doing that a lot. You, Ron, Harry, even Neville, are all spending a lot of time together with her. Now you're sneaking off to see Natalie by yourself. I don't know what's going on, but you're not leaving until you tell me."To prove her point, she strode forward and pulled herself up to her full height, which was a bit over Hermione's. Could it be that Ginny was feeling left out? She had friends, but maybe she was looking for something more. Gazing down, pretending to look defeated, Hermione waited a full thirty seconds before looking back up. Doing her best Natalie impression she grinned."Do you want to come with me and find out?" She inquired coyly.Obviously not expecting that reaction from Hermione, Ginny shrank back. Pondering it over, she shrugged."If you're willing, then...""GREAT." Hermione interrupted, grabbing Ginny's arm. "Follow the Scholar of the Tower to Wulver's Burrow where we may meet with the Queen of the North and we'll see if she agrees.""What?" Ginny squeaked as Hermione pulled her through the portal."You'll see," Hermione promised leading her down the hallway. "We always need another worthy ally. Just remember to not say a word to any of the boys. This is a girls only secret."For the first time ever, Hermione saw Ginny's eyes light up. She knew she'd found another person to join the fun. Emilia Peabody would be proud to know what she'd started. 


End file.
